This invention relates to flavors and specifically to modified pineapple ketone.
Pineapple ketone is the common name for the chemical 2,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxy-3(2H)-furanone. This is a compound found in pineapples, strawberries, raspberries, meats, and other foods. It has been found in cooked, roasted and fermented foods including coffee, roasted filbert, roasted almond and soy sauce. Pineapple ketone is known to be formed by the nonenzymatic browning process that occurs during roasting and baking.
Because of its cotton-candy, carmelized-sugar flavor, pineapple ketone is used extensively to compound synthetic flavors. Pineapple ketone reacts readily with amines, aldehydes and oxygen. In such cases, the pineapple ketone content of the flavors is reduced, lowering the effectiveness of the flavor.
When pineapple ketone is used in chewing-gum, it is quickly "washed out" by the chewing process, resulting in rapid loss of flavor. This "washing out" effect is due to pineapple ketone being water soluble.
Willhalm, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,702; Herman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,291; and Demole, U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,885 disclose that flavor may be imparted to foodstuffs, beverages, meat, or tobacco by incorporating therein a minor proportion of a dihydrofuran.
Bruns, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,993; Grubbs, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,601; and Boden, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,789 each disclose carbonates used for their aroma.